Unexpected Love
by Diya-Chan
Summary: The day that everyone had seen those two holding hands in the hallway had been an unexpected surprise. Some people even did double takes or pinched themselves to make sure what they were seeing wasn't their mind playing awful tricks on them. No one ever expected for the rambunctious girl to fall in love with the shy boy. AU! High School Fic! Genderbender!


**Sup fans,**

**No, Diya-Chan has not gone missing. I am well and very alive. Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I've been caught up in the way of life. Haha! I pulled a Kakashi, but seriously I have. I promise I will update Mixing Pleasure with Business and Mr. & Mrs. Hatake this weekend. I really want to write a story like, so I'm giving it a shot. **

**To clarify some things, this is a Naruto and Hinata story. Well in this story is a genderbent story. Naruto is a girl going by Naruko and Hinata is a boy! Hinata is a unisex name, so it works. Also, this is a high school fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

The day that everyone had seen those two holding hands in the hallway had been an unexpected surprise. Some people even did double takes or pinched themselves to make sure what they were seeing wasn't their mind playing awful tricks on them. Some are still shocked that the two have been together for this long while other can't get over how breathtakingly amazing they are for each other.

Nope, no one suspected Konoha High's most rambunctious yet desirable student to fall for the shy yet popular one. They didn't match at all!

Most thought she would end up the Uchiha as they would breathe down each other's throat at any given time of the day. The bickering and name calling just screamed love to some of the students, but not those two. Maybe, she would be with the Inuzuka. He did have some pretty wild tendencies that only she could match. That and you would see them arguing often over petty things. Heck, even the Nara seemed like a better match. Sometimes her intelligence could rival his, and he loved talking with her to solve certain issues. Sai could be a better candidate excuse for the fact that he calls her 'dickless' and she resorts to punching his lights out. Even some of the nameless students who lusted after her seemed to have a better chance. Never did anyone think that he would be the one who she would fall for at all.

Of course many of the students knew he had feelings for her, but she seemed kinda oblivious towards him. No one can even recall her ever looking into his direction once! Heck, most would say she didn't even know he existed! How? No one understood that either. He was one of the most popular boys in the school alongside his cousin, Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka, and Sai. He was the name on most girls' lips. Even though no one can really recall him saying more than a sentence in a month, a lot of girls crushed on him. Maybe it was the way he carried himself with authority but not to the fact that he was practically throwing it in everybody's face or the gracefulness in his movement or how he would acknowledge everyone. He didn't even know why the girls crushed on him.

Even though he had a line of girls to choose from, he had his eyes only on one girl. He wanted to be with nobody but her, and he would wait until she acknowledge him. He didn't care that that chance was 1 to very slim. He loves her oblivious way and the way her eyebrows knit in frustration when she's angry. He loves the way her full lips stick out in a pout when she couldn't get her way and the fact her eyes sparkled with every emotions even when she was trying to hide them. He loves the way she could make a friend just by saying something from the bottom of her heart and that she never discriminated anyone. He loves everything about her.

No matter what anybody said about her being oblivious, she wasn't. She knew he existed. How could she not?! He practically hung out with all of her friends. Sure, there were a couple of times where she forgot he was there, but she knew who he was. She knew what he looked like. She knew what his name was. Heck, she even knew what he smelled like! There might have been a couple of times she was a little too close to him and caught a swift of the lavender and vanilla scent he carried. Sometimes she even caught herself stealing glances at the shy boy when she knew no one was looking. She would be lying if she said the boy didn't peak her interest.

Boy, did he grab her interest! After an odd pairing, the shy boy started gaining her attention after spending a couple of minutes with the boy. They went from discussing school work to personal emotions to personal information to future lives. That progressed to friendly banter at school to holding hands at school to stealing kisses at school. A lot of the students looked like they had seen ghosts when they started talking in public.

It made her mad that they would talk about her relationship like that. She didn't care that she was rambunctious, oblivious, and dense or that he was shy, quiet, and attentive. It was those differences that drew them together. He could have her speechless and blushing madly while she could make the brightest smiles form on his lips and conversing.

Despite what anyone says, she feels like the two of them belong together. She knew that this relationship wasn't just temporary; it was lifelong. He completed her like no one else could. No matter how loud she got, he never complained. He never threw her oblivious ways in her face, he actually liked the fact she could easily forget or not notice. Even when she was inpatient, he was patient and keeping her calm. He would shower her in affection and have emotions surface that she didn't know she could feel. She loved how she could never rile him up, but he could ruffle her feathers by the simplest comments.

Yep, their love would last even though it was unexpected among everyone.

She couldn't really say how she started to fall for the shy boy. It just sorta happened out the blue. From that confession, she started gathering feelings and decided to take things slow. It was a surprise to him. He was definitely shocked by the simple fact of knowing that girl he's been in love with for years has a crush on him. In his opinion, it was faaarrr more surprising than realizing he was wanted by most of the female population. Even with a year into the relationship, she still surprises him.

There is the question that a lot of people wonder. Just how did the rambunctious girl end up with the shy boy? Whenever the two are asked of how they came to be, they would answer with one word that never made any sense to anyone but the two.

Project.

It indeed was a project, and the two are willing to share their story of how the unexpected love between the two happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you wanna know the story? They're willing to share it! Just leave me some nice pretty little reviews and I'll start telling you how it happened. Also don't forget to favorite and follow. Oh yeah, favorite and follow me also. Spread the love!<strong>

**Yes, I know I'm crazy,**

**Diya-Chan**


End file.
